Hazel Eyes
by NutMeg90
Summary: Set after Hogwarts. A young woman has had a path set for her, one that involves protecting a young man. But she hold a key that could end the reign of the evilest wizard. Will she use it? Sucky summary, sorry.


This is the story of a girl, whose hazel eyes saw things that weren't meant to be seen. This is the story of Natalie Sharpe, a girl.

ﭗ

Epilogue

Screams filled the frigid night air. They were coming from a single house. People robed in black stood there, and three people lay on the floor. In a shadowy corner, there was a quivering form. Tears filled the bright hazel eyes, and strands of dark brown hair fell into the childish face. One of the black robed figures stepped forward, but was stopped by an unseeing hand. Again, the figure stepped forward, a bloodthirsty look in the bloodshot eyes. Again, the invisible hand stopped him. A roar of rage erupted from the man, and he fled from the house, the others following him. The girl stood there, then slowly made her way to the now cold bodies of her parent's and her older brother. She was eight, yet there was a glint of wisdom in those eyes, those hazel eyes. Raising her head, she wiped away the tears, and a look of determination appeared. Looking at the now peaceful faces of her family, she whispered in a hoarse voice

"I will avenge you. I swear."

With that, she got up, and went to her room. Grabbing a black backpack, she went to her closet and took out two pairs of jeans, two shirts, one black long sleeve, the other a dark gray short sleeve. Going to her bedside table, she took out two daggers that she was proficient in using, and put them in her denim shorts. Going through her stuff, she found that she only had ten dollars. Putting the money in her bag, she went to her brother's room. She hesitated before going in. Should she take her brothers money? With a sigh, she went in, and headed to his bedside table. Opening it, she saw a letter. Addressed to her. Sitting on his bed, she opened it, and started to read.

'Dear Natalie,

By the time you read this, something terrible has happened. The darkest of men has returned. Mom, Dad and I had something he wanted, but we knew he was going to return. So we put what he wanted into your locket. You now hold the secret that could undo him, and destroy his minion. You alone have the power to wield it. Remember those stories that I used to tell you about my boarding school? Those were true. Everything about that place that I ever told you was real. But there was one thing I never told you. There was one other person that was my good friend. His name was Sirius Black. Yes, the same Sirius that was sent to Azkaban for murdering those people. But, he didn't. He would never do that. His godson is Harry Potter, and now it is your duty to make sure nothing happens to him, he could be the person to use the Secret and destroy Lord Voldemort. Our cousin, Remus Lupin, will try and keep an eye on him until you are ready to assume the job that previously was mine and out parents. I love you, dear little sister, and hope that you will remember that when someone tells you otherwise. Love, Your brother, Gabriel."

By the time she had finished reading the letter, tears were streaming down her face. But, there was something else in the envelope. Turning it upside down, and equivalent of five hundred dollars fell out in wizard money. Natalie gasped. Silently, she gathered up the money, and left her brothers room. Going back into hers, she put the money in a secret pocket. Tying her shoes on, she grabbed a blanket, her toothbrush and hair brush, and in afterthought, a photo of her family. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she went down stairs. The sight of their bodies made shivers go down her spine. She couldn't weave them there to be put in a sad cemetery. Grabbing the can of gasoline from their garage, she poured it all over the house, and over the bodies of her parents and beloved brother. Ending at the front door, she lit a match, and stared at it, before dropping it, and running. Tears blinded her path as she ran into the surrounding countryside. There was an explosion, then flames licking the sky. Natalie stopped, and watched as the only home she had ever known, burned, with her family inside it. With a fierce shake of her head, she wiped away the tears, and headed out to destroy the man that had ruined so many lives, and watch over Harry Potter.

Chapter One

Nine Years Later

Natalie, now seventeen, ran from a shop, two others behind her, and one in front of her. Her dark brown hair was in a long braid that reached almost to her waist, and it waved in the air as she sprinted.

"Looks like Voldemort has ten less slaves to boss around, eh Sharpe!" a male voice called out from behind her. The guy beside him laughed as they ran, only slowing down when they reached the woods. A girl about the same age as Natalie who had red hair was waiting for them at a cabin. She had a letter in her hand, and she held in out for Natalie when they entered the door.

"What's this, Phoenix?" Natalie asked.

"It's from Lupin." She said. Natalie looked at her, then disappeared into the library. Phoenix looked at the three others. Two were black haired twins, and the other was a red head. They were Natalie's little band that went around destroying the Death Eaters, and saving Harry Potters skin. The twins, Mike and Tony, loved playing with explosives that couldn't be put out by water, and were usually the second ones to enter the fight. The red head was Derek; the level headed one that made sure they all knew what they had to do. Phoenix was the one who made sure they ate, and was third in battle, and she loved a good joke. She was Derek's sister. Natalie was the leader, and the first one to pack a punch when she got angry, aimed usually at the Death Eaters.

A few minutes later, Natalie emerged from the library, rage written across her face, and her hazel eyes blazing. Plopping down on the couch between the twins, she buried her face in a pillow.

"Nat, what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Potter has gone and gotten himself kidnapped by Death Eaters!" she said. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this is the first time this year we have had to help him. This makes a record of what? Four months?" he asked.

"Five and a half months." Phoenix said.

"You have to admit that this guy is bound and determined to kill Voldemort, or himself." Mike said. Tony nodded. Natalie sighed, and stood up. She stretched her legs before turning to them.

"Well, we can't just leave him there. Tomorrow, we go get him, then we bring him here, and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." She said before storming off to her room. The twins looked at each other, a mischievous grin growing, and a plan forming in Derek's mind. Phoenix went into the kitchen, and started to make food for their trip tomorrow.

Next morning, Natalie woke up first. She came out dressed in black pants, and a skin tight black shirt, her daggers in sheaths on a belt that held her wand and a pouch with the usual pickpocket devices, like a lock pick, tweezers, needle and thread, strong thin rope, and a tiny, but super sharp knife. Her hazel eyes were hard, and her hair was shorter, her braid only coming to her shoulder blades. She stood on the balcony watching the sunrise. And she was still there when Derek came out. He was dressed in a similar fashion, but without a belt.

"Nat, you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Natalie nodded, and sent him a smile.

"You have a plan?" she asked. He nodded, a devious smile on his lips. Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"It's something we've done before, but with a twist." He assured her. Natalie laughed, pushing back the images of her nightmare back. It was the image of her families burning bodies, begging her to kill Voldemort, and set their souls at peace. The twins appeared at breakfast, dressed in matching black. As they ate, Derek told them the plan. They all agreed, and Phoenix added a few things. By seven thirty, they were all set. They all stood in a circle waiting for Natalie to tell them were they were going.

"Night's Boulevard, Germany!" she said, and they all closed their eyes as the breath was driven from their lungs. After a few seconds, they stopped and they could breathe again. Opening their eyes, they saw a castle, with a crescent moon behind a tower. Mike and Tony each gave a low breathy whistle.

"You know where he is?" Phoenix asked. Natalie nodded, and pointed to the second tower.

"Third window." Phoenix nodded, and turned into her name, and flew up to the window. Within seconds, she returned.

"We need to get in now. The Death Eaters just left, so we have enough time to get in, but we still need to get up there without being noticed." She said in a low voice. Natalie nodded, and motioned. She whispered something in the twin's ears, and they nodded.

"Ready to go kick some Death Eater butt?" she asked, and they grinned. Silently, they slipped inside the castle. The twins went to the kitchens, and set something up, then came back. Natalie lead the way, hugging the shadows. Once, a Death Eater appeared, but a silent curse from Natalie sent him noiselessly down. When they were ten feet away, she nodded to the Twins, who pushed something, and a big explosion shook the castle. Death Eaters appeared, but they stopped in their tracks when they saw five people dressed in black blocking their way. Natalie nodded to them and Phoenix turned again, While Derek turned into a panther. The twins took out their wands, and they started advancing, a merciless look in their eyes. The odds weren't very good. Twenty to five, but Natalie had face worse had faced worse. With a flick of her wand, she sent five Death Eaters down, Mike and Tony doing the same. Five were left, and Natalie nodded to Derek, who lunged at them, Phoenix right behind him. They made short work of them. Now that that was taken care of, they made their way to the door. Natalie cautiously put her hand to the doorknob, and jiggled it. The door didn't budge. Putting her hand on the lock, she concentrated on the lock moving back, and was rewarded with a small click. Natalie tried the door again, and this time it opened. They stepped into darkness. Natalie took her wand out again, and said.

"Lumos." The tip of her wand glowed, and by the light they could see Harry Potter, age nineteen, height six two, and muscular. His emerald green eyes blinked against the sudden light.

"Hello, Harry. It's been real nice meeting you, but, unfortunately, we'd better get going, if you don't mind." Natalie said, unlocking the shackles around his ankles and wrists. Harry wobbly stood up, but before he could say anything, they disappeared. Harry felt the familiar going through a hose feeling, then it stopped, and they landed in a nice, comfortable cabin. When he looked out side, he could see mountains, and forest. Turning back to the people who saved him, he was surprised to see that they were his age, or younger.

The girl who had spoken in the castle stepped forward, her hazel eyes boring into his.

"Mr. Potter, welcome to the Headquarters of the Shadow Knights." Harry's jaw dropped. These were the famous Shadow Knight's that had killed more Death Eaters than anybody else? Impossible!.

"You're joking." He said. They smiled, but shook their heads.

"Harry, you must be tired. I'll show you to your room, and then we can talk later. I for one have a lot to ask you, and you have some explaining to do. I'll let Ron and Hermione know you are safe, as well as your girlfriend." Natalie said, effectively shocking Harry dumb, and he was lead to a room with a queen-sized bed, with a window over looking the mountains.

Next Morning

Harry woke up to the sound of pounding on his door.

"Wake up, sleepy butt!" There was silence, then laughter sounded from outside the door.

"Hey, I rhymed!"

Harry groaned, and stood up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Making his way to the door, he put on his glasses, and opened the door, revealing a laughing Mike. As soon as Harry appeared, he quit laughing.

"Hungry?" Mike asked. Harry nodded, and followed him to the kitchen were every body was sitting. As soon as he entered, every body stopped talking and turned to look at him.

Natalie stood up, and walked toward him.

"Glad to see that you are finally up. You've been asleep for two days." She said, smiling.

Harry rubbed his face. "Here, drink this. Then, you and I have to talk, mister." Natalie said, shoving a light blue liquid in a vial in his hands. Harry held the vial up to eye level.

"What is this stuff?" he asked.

"Energy wake up potion, I make them all the time." Natalie said. Harry uncorked it, and downed it in one go, then gagged.

"Gross!" he said.

"It works." Natalie said shrugging. Harry glared at her, but followed a she made her way to the library. As soon as Natalie had closed the door behind him, she rounded on him, Hazel eyes blazing.

"You idiot, self-absorbed, stuck up prat!" she hissed at him.

"Hold on a minute!" Harry cried, confused.

"I save your life once, then how do you repay me? You go and get into another huge mess!" she yelled. Harry looked at her. "Do you know how long I have been saving your butt, Mr. Potter?" she asked. Harry just shook his head. "Nine years." She said.

"W-What!" he spluttered. Natalie nodded her head silently. "You've saved my life for nine years?" he asked. Natalie nodded.

"When my parents died, I took over their job, being eight years old." Natalie said. "The first time I saved you was when you got locked in the bathroom with that monster of a cousin. The 'boy' that fell out of the stall on your cousin was I."

"That was you?" Harry asked. Natalie grinned.

"That was me." She said. "I was scared stiff, but yet I remembered the promise I made to my family."

Harry stared at the girl in front of him, wondering why on eath he was being protected by a girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N):Well, I hope you like it! I'm writng the next part now, but I won't be able to get it up soon, maybe two days at most.

Please Rate and Review!


End file.
